Honoring a Hero
by Pandora North Star
Summary: There's only one person who can help Cordy get over Buffy's death. Set right after WTPG. Groo/Cordy. PS. Send me your Groo fics!


Title: Honoring a Hero  
By: Pandora North Star  
Rating: G  
Notes: A story about Cordy's reaction to Buffy's death and the man who can help her get over it.   
Cordy rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. She could hear the others outside. Well all of them except Angel. He had gone upstairs without saying a word. She could hear the hushed murmurs between Wesley and Willow. She felt almost angry that Gunn and Fred didn't know Buffy. They didn't know what kind of lose it was.   
She had never been best friends with Buffy but they had been through so much together it made them more than friends. They were allies to the end. It was scary, how the world had come so close to ending and Buffy had stopped it. Who was stopping apocalypses outside of California? She remembered the Gatekeeper and supposed for all the evil there was an equal amount of good. But now the side of good was at a disadvantage.   
Buffy was the first of them to die, twice. It had never stopped her, but now it might. She was scared for Buffy, for what came after. She hadn't known anybody except Ms Calender and Joyce who had died. She felt bad for leaving Willow out there, alone and isolated. She and Willow held a special relationship, their past with Xander contributed to it. God had she even had a real boyfriend since him? No. No one except Groo had really touched her, not counting Doyle. Oh god. Doyle. How could she forget him? Not forget. Repress. It was a wound that still infected her heart, bled through her late at night until she felt cold and numb.   
No. It was time to grieve for Buffy. For a fallen friend. What would become of her sister? What would Giles do? So many questions. She tried to shut them out by blocking her ears, but it was a childish notion. Should she go comfort Willow?   
If she should she had to at least clean herself up first. She turned to the mirror and was shocked at what she looked like. She was still in Pylean clothing, though not princess clothing. She grabbed a cloth and wet it, then pulled it to her eyes. She had weird black powder on her eyes that her handmaidens had done. It refused to come off and smudged more when she tried. She put the cloth down with a choked cry. She leaned her forehead against the mirror and then tried to rub it clean of the black makeup. The mirror seemed to change before her eyes.  
Cordy watched in amazement as the surface of the mirror rippled, like looking into a vertical puddle. She looked around for something. Was it becoming a portal? She was weary of one-dimensional travel. No it stayed flat and a picture appeared. Cordy was looking into the deep blue eyes of Groo.  
"Groo?"  
"Princess? What's wrong? Why did you call me? How did you know how to call me?"  
"I didn't. I mean I don't know and I didn't mean too. But oh Groo, one of my friends died saving the world." There, she said it. And it felt good. She watched his brows knit in concern. For her.   
"A warrior friend." He murmured and she nodded.   
"I feel horrible. If we had been here we could have helped. She didn't deserve to die Groo. She was so great." Although she was a mess Cordy felt secure in his eyes. He didn't judge and did not think her ugly for being such a mess. Why did she leave? She could have stayed there, ignorant about this world.   
"I think that the greatest death for a warrior is to die in battle."  
"But she was so good. She didn't deserve to die."  
"All things die Princess. It is how it works. If she died then it was her time. You should honor her memory by remembering all the good she did while she was here. She did all she was meant to do."   
"How do I grieve then? I'm lost Groo. She was a hero. A champion. She was better than the rest of us. Certainly better than me." He smiled at this, his eyes lighting up with devotion to her.   
"We are all equal. You taught me that. Perhaps she lived more devoutly than you?"  
"Maybe. I don't know if I could do what she did. She had it hard Groo. Harder than you'll ever know."  
"Princess, I believe you are on the right path. Knowing this you are appeasing your mind and in some ways her memory. You appreciate her, and that's all that a warrior could want. To know that what they have done has left an impression."  
"How could I have left you?" Cordy touched the mirror and he put his hand up. She almost thought she felt the mirror warm at their connection.   
"It is your duty. Now don't let her work go to waste. Keep fighting like I know you can."  
"I love you." Cordy rasped. Her heart felt so much better than it had a few minutes ago. With the magic he had given her she could go out there, help Willow and hopefully help Angel. He would need her help most of all. Yes, she had a duty.   
"I am never far away. Whisper my name, need me, and I will be here for you." Cordelia pulled her hand away and the mirror morphed back to it's original shape. She had no clue how it had worked but she thanked the PTB. Lifting her head she left the bathroom. 


End file.
